Filha te apresento Nada não
by Priscy-Lockheart
Summary: Raphael Sorel se casou com Ivy... Mas a felicidade dele não durou nem um pouco. De uma hora pra outra Amy ficou cheia de frescurinhas e vontades. Tá e daí? Ele não queria nem saber dessas frescuras, não atendeu umazinha se quer! Já Ivy...
1. Prólogo Guerra Verbal

_Filha, te apresento... Nada não._

--

Considerações iniciais:

Soul Calibur não me pertence, mas se a Namco quiser me dar o Kilik eu não fico brava.

...

Acho que é isso, bora pra fic lol!

--

_Prólogo – Guerra Verbal_

Pobre Raphael Sorel, não sabia mais o que fazer. Não fazia muito tempo, sua filha Amy mudara radicalmente.

"Tudo minha culpa!" Pensava ele. "Amy não estava preparada para aquilo... Agora está aprontando igual a uma louca de raiva. Raiva de mim!" Ele olhou para um ponto fixo na escuridão que se estendia pela biblioteca. "E então... Como eu a troquei... Ela está me trocando também em vingança. Maldito dia foi aquele..." Atirou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. Entretanto, o que vieram foram lembranças não tão agradáveis...

_-Amy... – O Sorel sentou-se na beira da cama da filha, a balançando levemente para acordá-la. Não demorou muito para a ruiva já abrir os olhos escarlate, o fitando sem entender. – Tenho uma notícia para você! Eu..._

_-É algo bom ou ruim? – Questionou-lhe a garota, interrompendo-o._

_-B-Bem, isso quem decide é você..._

_Ela hesitou um pouco e então cobriu a cabeça com a coberta:_

_-Então pode esperar. – E não disse mais nada._

-Amy... – Raphael abriu os olhos e quase despencou da cadeira com o susto: À sua frente, sentada na mesa estava filha com o pijama curtíssimo que inventou de começar a usar, o cabelo solto e o gato branco, Wiska, esparramado preguiçosamente no colo dela. – E... E o ursinho que te dei?

-Enjoei dele. –Respondeu Amy enquanto alisava Wiska.

-M... Mas como? Você só o tem há dois dias.

-Não importa, enjoei dele. Quero que leia para mim dormir. –Apontou para uma das estantes da biblioteca.

-Cinderela? Branca de Neve? Alice no País das Maravilhas quem sabe...

-Não, eu quero o livro com a rosa na capa.

-Mas... Aquele livro... – Raphael corou intensamente. – Você não está pronta para ler aquele livro...

-É você quem vai ler.

-Mesmo assim... – Ele suspirou e tentou pensar em qualquer outro livro com uma rosa na capa. Amy amava rosas. Desistiria daquele livro na hora de visse outro parecido. – E que tal Alice no País do Espelho? – Mesmo sem receber uma resposta, ele entendera que quem cala nem sempre consente. – Mas qual o seu interesse naquele livro? Devem haver outros na biblioteca com uma rosa na capa.

-Nenhum é como aquele.

-E porque não?

-...Porque aquele livro tem o mesmo nome da mãe.

Foi então que caiu a ficha. Isabella. O livro se chamava Isabella. Mesmo nome da mulher com quem Raphael se casara: Isabella Valentine. Ele sorriu sem-graça:

-Devem existir outros livros chamados Isabella.

-Mas eles não têm uma rosa na capa.

O Sorel fora cruelmente derrotado. Uma capa negra, uma rosa vermelha e o nome da mulher que Amy chamava de "mãe"... Nunca no mundo existiria outro livro "como aquele". Mas ler algo como ele para a filha... Um livro cheio de batalhas – Se bem que ela já lutava –, sangue – se bem que o Sorel já ficara aos cuidados dela incontáveis vezes após se ferir– e o pior: Relações... Meio... Íntimas demais. Qualquer pai que se preze diria "não" a um livro desses.

-Vai dormir.

-Eu quero o livro.

-Não vou te dar. – O silêncio que se estendeu após essa última frase foi tão grande que Raphael chegou a pensar que havia ganho a "batalha verbal". Muito pelo contrário, só conseguiu ter um gato atirado no meio da cara e uma filha batendo a porta o mais forte possível após sair do cômodo. - ...Maldita adolescência. – Rosnou.


	2. Capítulo 1 PREVIEW

Antes de qualquer coisa, queria avisar que este é um preview do capítulo 1. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar para mim completá-lo, por que ultimamente estou com alguns problemas para terminar histórias devido a algumas confusões no colégio.

Também quero avisar que me esforçarei ao máximo para terminar todas as fics até o início do ano letivo, quando ficará mais complicado digitá-las e postá-las. Quanto à fics novas, não posso dar nenhuma prévia sobre quando serão lançadas.

Agora, vamos à fic:

------

_Capítulo 1 – Um dia (que era para ser) normal._

-Bom dia, querido. – Dessa vez que estava sentada na mesa era a esposa.

Raphael ajeitou-se na cadeira:

-Bom dia, Isabella.

-Trouxe o seu café. – Ela soltou na mesa uma bandeja com uma xícara, um bule e um pedaço de pão.

-Mas... Mas nós sempre comemos na mesa. – Apesar do que disse, o Sorel se rendeu à fome e tomou um gole de café...

-É que eu e Amy vamos sair. – ...Apenas para quase morrer afogado com ele.

-Mas... – Pigarreou. – Mas aonde vão?

-Amy disse que quer outro gato.

-Você não vai dar a ela, vai?

-Obviamente vou. –Isabella levantou-se.

-Mas isso...

-Oras, não fui eu que assassinei empregadas para criar um mundo "só para Amy e eu".

-Olha aqui...! – Raphael levantou-se rápido, derrubando a cadeira atrás dele. – Eu tive muito trabalho para criar essa menina e mostrar o caminho certo, portanto não vou permitir que você faça minha filha perder todos os princípios desse jeito.

-Oh, agora não é mais "nossa filha"? – Isabella pegou a bandeja de volta e se dirigiu à saída. – Não estou fazendo isso para compensar algo, estou fazendo isso porque ela é uma boa menina e merece algumas legarias. Espero que entenda meu ponto de vista. – E saiu.

-Droga! – Ele bateu com os punhos na mesa. – Como se já não bastasse ela fazer essa menina ficar cheia de vontades e não admitir... Levou até o meu café. – Ele suspirou e foi sentar-se na cadeira, mas caiu direto no chão, já que a cadeira havia caído. – Essas duas ainda vão me deixar louco.


End file.
